Conventionally, there is known a substrate processing apparatus including an elevation mechanism for vertically moving a component or the like (see, e.g., Patent Document 1). The substrate processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a reaction chamber and a heating device. The reaction chamber accommodates a semiconductor substrate. The heating device is provided at an upper portion of the reaction chamber to heat the semiconductor substrate in the reaction chamber. The reaction chamber and the heating device are provided on an approximately same vertical line. Here, the substrate processing apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes an elevating frame and a sliding device. The elevating frame is vertically movable at a position separated from the reaction chamber in a horizontal direction. The sliding device has a base end portion connected to the elevating frame and a leading end portion connected to the heating device. Further, the sliding device moves the heating device in the horizontal direction toward the elevating frame. During the maintenance operation, the heating device is moved to a position separated from the reaction chamber in a vertical direction by the elevating frame and then moved to a maintenance position separated from the reaction chamber in the horizontal direction by the sliding device.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-150108